Faith, Hope, and Trust
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: These first four months at Cutter Gap had it's ups and downs and it's rewards, but it had also been rough, but never as rough as what lied ahead for me, Miss Alice, David, and the people in Cutter Gap…
1. Chapter 1

Christy – Faith, Hope, and Trust

**_Author Notes: Don't own anything, just my imagination! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Summery: These first four months at Cutter Gap had it's ups and downs and it's rewards, but it had also been rough, but never as rough as what lied ahead for me, Miss Alice, David, and the people in Cutter Gap…._**

**Chapter 1 Shock**

_I thought living in Cutter Gap and having to witness the poverty was rough. I thought the smell of bad hygiene was rough. I also thought that my unending strength for these children was rough, but nothing was as rough as what had happened that afternoon…_

I turned with a smile to the children sitting all itching with excitement in their seats. I looked at each child, teasing them with my silence.

Then with a smirk, I opened my mouth and giggles escaped, "Class dismissed."

The children all laughed and yelled, hopped and hollered as they darted out of their seats, down the isle, and down the steps of the chapel. I followed them out and stood on the porch, watching them proudly as they ran home in their various directions.

Fairlight was waiting for her children, hugging each one. She then told John to mind the children on their way home. As her children left, she looked at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back as she approached me. "Hello, Fairlight."

"Afternoon, Miss Christy."

We went into the chapel to start her reading and writing lessons. She had improved tremendously in these four months. It was amazing to witness her progress and to see the sparkle in her eyes as she read each new word. It truly touched my heart.

After her lesson, we said farewell and I walked slowly toward the mission. I found Miss Alice unsaddling her horse.

"Hello, Miss Alice," I smiled as I almost skipped towards her.

"Miss Huddleston, thou art in fine spirits this afternoon." She smiled.

I nodded, "It is just so fulfilling and rewarding to see how much the children have learned and how quickly Fairlight has learned. It is just so exciting." I left my heart was as light as a feather.

"Well, Miss Huddleston, thou has worked hard here and it is not easy work, but God rewards those who are faithful."

I nodded, I don't think I could have been flying any higher.

Just then I heard rhythmic hoof beats approaching and I turned. I couldn't imagine how my mouth could smile any bigger as the curly haired doctor slowed his horse to a halt and dismounted.

"'Ello, Alice, Christy," He greeted in his dignified Scottish accent as he tied the reins of his horse in front of the mission.

"Neil," Miss Alice removed her hat and hat pin, "I'm glad I caught thee, we are in need of some supplies. Also, Mrs. O'Teales has requested thy presence."

He nodded, "I shall not be keeping them then." He collected his reins.

"I will have the supplies ready for you tomorrow afternoon." He mounted his horse.

I couldn't help but notice dark circles under his eyes, "And while you have the time, I suggest you get some rest. You look a little tired," I said lightly as he mounted.

"Are you my doctor now?" The corner of his mouth twitched upward.

I grinned, "Yes. Now see to it you obey my prescription."

"Aye, that I'll do, when I find the time. Good day," he smiled at both of us then prodded his horse down the road.

"He is such a hard worker," I commented as I followed Miss Alice leisurely into the mission.

"Yes, I presume harder than we think. Not only does he travel from patients to patients, but he is constantly researching for answers of medicine."

I shook my head, "It is unbelievable how much love he has for these people."

"Thou also has much love for these people, as do I." She grinned then went into the kitchen for some water.

"Miss Christy? Miss Christy?" The red headed Ruby Mae came rushing into the room like she always did.

"What is it, Ruby Mae?"

"Preacher. He asked me to fetch ya. He's callin' for ya at the chapel."

"Thank you, Ruby Mae." I left the mission and ventured toward the chapel, wondering what David needed. I hoped it was good news.

"David?" I found him in profound thought over an unfolded letter in his hand.

He blinked away his thoughts and smiled, "Christy, thank you for coming."

"Is everything all right?"

"Couldn't be better. I just wanted to tell you the good news. I have received word that several donations have been sent for our specific needs. They are truly a miracle, I did not even write a letter asking for supplies of any kind."

"David, that's wonderful!"

"Preserves, clothes, seeds, and textbooks, and Bibles," he rattled off the list of things that he read that were being sent.

I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around. God truly worked in mysterious ways at Cutter Gap and seemed to answer our prayers as certain supplies became sparse.

"When will they arrive?" I asked.

"Within the next few days. The children will be able to sit in school and have their own Bible to read from. Clothes for the winter that they can trade for."

I couldn't have thought of a better day than this. It was almost more than I could handle. When I was walking through the trails, I came to a clearing and found the urge to run across the clearing and do several cartwheels in a row. I praised God for His mighty blessings and his answers to prayer.

That night I could hardly sleep, my mind spinning with the good news to tell the children in the morning. Every single child was going to have their own Bible to read from during school. The moon shone so bright that I could hardly sleep. Obviously the moon was just as happy as me.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I knew I had sweet dreams that night.

The next day was filled with excitement, cheers, loud noises, talking, gibbering, and hollering. Although it was music to my ears, I couldn't help but yearn for some peace and quiet. I had told the children of the shipment coming and they looked like they were ready to bust with excitement. We sang several hymns in praise and read several chapters of the Bible throughout our studies.

Late that afternoon, I found myself along the river bank. That peace and quiet was much needed.

Quiet.

The still sounds of God's creation. The rustle of the leaves in the trees, the rushing of the water as it slapped the rocks and splashed down the current, the sweet sweet smell of the wind. It was just so beautiful.

I wondered if everyone took time to realize what was around them. I wondered if they stopped like I did and just listened. Listened and looked around. I smiled at the thought of ever taking this beauty for granted. I bet the folks around here did every once in a while. Having lived here all their lives, they saw the wonderment of the Lord every day and just got use to it.

I knew I never did, nor did I ever want to get use to it. I never wanted to take it for granted.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the crunch of the leaves and pebbles. I turned and saw Doctor MacNeill walking slowly along the river's edge hunched over and looking at the ground. He looked out at the river and heaved a sigh.

"Doctor MacNeill," I called.

He stopped, almost startled at my presence. He lightly laughed at himself for getting startled and smiled at me, "Christy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted some quiet. Noisy day." I turned to look again that the beautiful portrait of landscape in front of me, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Aye," he breathed, not seeming to really be there with me.

"Is something troubling you?"

He looked at the ground and was quiet for a little bit. I almost grew worried by his furrowed brow.

He shook his head and half-smiled, "No. Everything is just fine. My mind is just spinning away."

"Did you follow through on my prescription?" I asked playfully.

He huffed out a short laughed, "Sadly, no. I was needed in El Pano. The next thing I knew the sun was rising."

I gave him a light punch on the arm, "You work too hard. You deserve a rest."

He held up his hands in surrender, "I confess I haven't been good on resting, but do not worry. I will surely rest this evening, don't you worry about me."

I smiled.

"I'll have the supplies for the mission later this afternoon."

"David and I will stop by. Thank you."

"Well, I best be going. I have to check up on the Spencers. Lulu was feeling a bit peeked yesterday. Good day, Christy." He smiled, then walked off and disappeared in the trees towards his house to retrieve his horse.

I couldn't help but replay his words _don't you worry about me._ The circles under his eyes were deep and something to worry about. His face looked worn. He didn't seem himself, and I definitely did worry.

The day ticked slowly by. I fussed about the mission and the chapel; reading, grading, chores, but I couldn't seem to think of nothing else but the doctor. I replayed our conversation over and over in my mind. It wasn't like our normal conversations or should I say disagreements. He just looked worn and sad.

I was a little relieved when David reminded me of the supplies that we needed at the mission. We saddled our horses and made our way to MacNeill's cabin. I almost couldn't wait. I wanted a different conversation with the doctor to get the dreary and worrisome one we had earlier out of my mind.

I saw his cabin emerge from the trees as we approached. "Doctor MacNeill," I called.

We stopped our horses in front of his cabin and dismounted.

"Is he fishing?" David said as we stared at the silent cabin.

"He knew we were coming for the supplies." I said as I approached the steps, "Doctor MacNeill." I climbed the steps with David not far behind.

There was still no reply.

I knocked on the door.

There was still no reply.

"I don't like this, David. I'm going in," I looked at him and he nodded. I hesitated a moment then opened the door. "David!" I screamed.

Doctor MacNeill was lying unconscious on the floor.

I fell to the floor. My legs had gone numb from the thought... I couldn't think the thought.

David put his fingers on the doctor's neck, "He's alive. His heart beat is weak."

I looked down at the doctor, his head in my lap. His usual flush pink skin was pale and clammy. Dark circles ringed his eyes. His curls were sweaty. I felt his forehead, "David, he's burning up. What should we do?"

"I'll stay with him and you ride for Miss Alice. She should know what to do."

"You're the faster rider. You should go. I'll be fine."

After a moment David then agreed. He stood, "I will be back as quick as I can. He'll be all right." With that, David raced out of the cabin.

I prayed and prayed as fast as I could that the doctor would be all right.

I looked down at him. Tears had fell from my eyes and onto his forehead. I wiped them away quickly and stroked his hair.

What was wrong? What made him look so ill? Would he survive?

I had grabbed a cloth and soaked it in some water that was sitting on the table and placed it on his forehead. I wished there was more I could do for him, but this was all I knew. I grew angry that I could not help him in any way. All I could do was sit. Sit and wait.

The silence was unbearable. Every noise, every sound seemed to echo in my ears as something threatening.

"Lord, dear Lord keep your hand on MacNeill. May he be all right." I recited this over and over again.

As I sat there on the floor I realized that these first four months at Cutter Gap had it's ups and downs and it's rewards, but it had also been rough, but never as rough as what lied ahead for me, Miss Alice, David, and the people in Cutter Gap...as seeing MacNeill lying unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Please review...love some comments...will post soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Grim

**_Authors Notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews! The story is almost complete so I should be posting it regularly in a three to four day span...I have to hold the suspense out! haha_**

Chapter 2: Grim

It felt like a life time before I heard the sound of two horses racing toward the cabin. Two pairs of hustling feet rushed up the steps and into the cabin.

"Lord have mercy," Miss Alice prayed as she rushed to the doctor's side.

"He hasn't moved," I whispered as she examined the frightfully still doctor.

"It is best if he be taken to his bed." Miss Alice stated and David and Miss Alice carried the doctor up to his room and settled him in his bed.

I was not far behind.

Miss Alice unbuttoned the doctor's shirt and felt his forehead, "He's burning up. Miss Huddleston, fetch a pale of water and plenty of blankets." Then she took off his boots.

"What is it?" David asked as he helped.

"I do not know, except for he is feverish. I will look through his medicines." Miss Alice had some medical knowledge. She knew what to do for a fever. She went to his bag and fished out the right bottle and administered it to him. We then kept his forehead cool and his body warm.

After an hour, he hadn't awaken and we were growing a little concerned.

News traveled fast of the doctor's illness and people had come as curious or concerned bystanders, offering their help in any way they could.

That first night was the longest night I had ever journeyed through. We administered the proper medication as much as needed, and kept him warm. That was all we could do.

David had built a fire. He sat quietly next to the bed, holding his Bible and praying silently. Every once in a while, David would pull me into his embrace and try and lift my spirits with some verses in the Bible or an encouraging word. He would constantly tell me everything would be all right.

But as many times as he said everything would be all right, the look on Miss Alice's face told me different.

School was rough the next day. I could not concentrate. The thought of Doctor MacNeill lying unconscious ran through my thoughts. He always seemed like such a big, strong man. To see him lying helpless was almost excruciating. Then, the children could not keep my thoughts of the doctor at bay.

"Teacher," Little Burl looked up at me, "will Doc be all right?"

I was silent. "I hope so," was all I could say.

I watched the children run home, disappearing through the trees. Fairlight canceled our reading and writing lessons to let me be with the doctor. At first I told her we could continue, but I was glad she talked me out of it. I wanted to be there. I wanted to be there if anything happened, good or bad.

As I stood on the chapel steps, I saw Tom McHone rushing up on his horse, barely able to stop the horse before he reached me, "Miss Christy, come quick," the tone in his voice was that of concern and extreme worry.

My heart sank as to the meaning behind that tone. I jumped onto the back of his horse and he kicked his horse into a dead run.

We rushed into the cabin and up to MacNeill's room to find Miss Alice and David struggling to keep blankets on the violently shivering doctor.

"He's going into shock. I haven't been able to give him a sedative. We have to keep him covered."

I watched as they tried to hold Doctor MacNeill down. I stood there frozen.

"Miss Huddleston!" Miss Alice barked, "The laudanum!"

I mechanically moved over to the bed side and followed Miss Alice's instructions on how to give the doctor the medicine and how much. After a moment, the doctor's shivering subsided and he lay still. I almost wasn't relieved. I couldn't bare seeing him lie so still. I almost wished he would move, that way I knew there was some kind of life in him.

Miss Alice had grabbed some more blankets, "David, we need to change out these blankets."

Tom McHone was thanked and took the old blankets out of the room to be washed and dried by the women folk.

David and Miss Alice then changed out the blankets as I just watched, frozen. A flaming ball rose in my throat and I swallowed hard to keep it down. I wiped away my wet, blurred vision and sniffed back the tears.

As they were about to drape the doctor in the new blankets, I noticed something on the doctor's lower calf. "Wait," I whispered and quickly approached. I pulled back the blanket.

"Christy?" David wasn't sure what I was doing.

I looked at his leg and saw two small punctures surrounded by a large bruise. "It looks like a bite."

Miss Alice inspected it, then covered her mouth, "That is a bite. But it is poisonous. I do not know how I did not see this."

I looked up at Miss Alice, "This is good though, we know what is making him sick. You can fix this."

Miss Alice gave me a look that made my heart stop, "Poison spreads. I do not know how far the poison has spread. We might-" put a finger over her mouth as she habitually did, "We might be too late."

No! There had to be something. Something we could do. This new discovery couldn't lead to his death. It had to lead to making him well.

Miss Alice went downstairs and looked through several of the doctor's books on poisonous bites. She read and read and read. It took her most of the night. She followed the book's instructions on what to do, what to apply, what medicine to give.

She then wrapped his calf in white cloth and tucked his leg under the blanket. "I have done all I can do. It is in the hands of the Lord now whether Neil shall live or be taken from us."

I shook my head, "He can't be taken away from us," I could barely whisper.

"It is not thy place to decide. The Lord works in mysterious ways. He has a plan and a will for everything. If it is the doctor's time, then there is a reason for it. If the Lord spares his life, then His will be done."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted to accept what she said. I wanted to have her faith, but I couldn't imagine the Lord taking away the doctor, not when he was so badly needed here in the Cove. Not when I needed him.

David somehow persuaded me to go to the mission and sleep. He accompanied me back and carried me up to my room. I didn't realize how much the day had taken out of me. He put me down on my bed and said goodnight.

I didn't bother undressing. I was too tired. My body was so heavy. I could barely lift the covers and slide under them. I remember praying, reciting the same prayer I said when I first saw MacNeill on the floor. I recited it over and over again.

Even in my dreams, there was no rest. My every thought was of MacNeill. Terrifying thoughts.

_It was daylight, but the sky was dark. I couldn't understand why everything was so spooky. There was no wind. The trees didn't dance, the leaves didn't fall. I walked out of the mission and saw crowds of people walking towards behind the chapel._

_Curious, I followed them as they went behind the chapel to the cemetery. The cemetery? Did someone die? I looked around for Miss Alice and David. Where were they?_

_I followed the crowd and noticed the familiar faces. Opal and Tom and their children, the Spencers, Mrs O'Teale, Creed Allen, Sam Houston, and Ruby Mae. Their heads were hung low and the ladies were sniffling back tears._

_This was really scaring me. I didn't understand what was happening._

_The crowd had gathered in the cemetery and I saw David standing on something so he could be seen and heard. "This is truly a sad day for all of us..." David began to say._

_I pushed my way through the crowd. I was going to find out what was going on. I pushed my way to the front beside Fairlight and Jeb. She was crying and clutching her children._

_I looked in the direction everyone was staring at and there was a coffin hovering over a deep hole. Who died?_

"_Fairlight," I whispered, "What is going on?"_

_She just shook her head and covered her mouth. I looked and saw Miss Alice across from me, she too was crying, her handkerchief held up to her nose._

"_What is going on?" I said a little louder._

_I noticed several people turning in my direction. David had stopped his message. "Christy, it would be best for you, if you went back to the mission."_

_I shook my head, "No. Not until I know what is going on? Please, tell me who died? Was it one of the children?" I looked at the box, it was too big for a child._

_Then suddenly, it caught my eye. My eyes widened as I shook my head. I took steps closer to see more clearly. _

_The headstone read: Neil MacNeill, Loving Son and Doctor, Born 1877, Died 1912._

_Tears welled up in my eyes. This couldn't be! No! I won't let this be!_

"_No! No, he can't be dead!" I declared, "No, no. I won't let him die. I won't let him die! No!" _

_Jeb grabbed my frantic arms to try and hold down. "Miss Christy, please."_

"_No! Neil! Neil! Don't die! You can't die! NO!"_

"Miss Christy! Miss Christy," I heard frantic calling and someone roughly shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting up in bed with my arms straight out. I turned to find Ruby Mae sitting on my bed with wide concerned eyes.

"Miss Christy, you were screamin' like it was the Devil himself comin' for ya. It frightened me. You all right?"

Tears streamed down my face. I shook my head and fell into the embrace of Ruby Mae. That was the most terrifying thought, MacNeill could not die. He just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3 A Strong Heart

_**Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! There is one chapter left after this one.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Strong Heart

I woke up with Ruby Mae in my arms. The sun barely peeking over the hilltops.

"Ruby Mae, it's time to get up. We have school."

"Oh! I reckon we felled asleep – you look somethin' awful Miss Christy."

"Thank you," I said half sarcastic.

I crawled out of bed.

"I'll see if there is any news on the doctor," Ruby Mae flitted out of the room and went down stairs.

I was left alone. Alone with my thoughts. I remembered the dream I had of MacNeill's funeral and I shook my head violently to sweep that thought out of my head.

As I dressed, Ruby Mae came back up the stairs and knocked on my door, "Miss Christy? There ain't no news on Doc."

"Thank you, Ruby Mae." I said softly.

I washed my face and pulled back my hair. I had to keep going. I had to look strong – for the children.

School, although I always found enjoyment teaching the children, it was again a slow, dreary day. I was watching the little hands on the clock go by as the children did their studies. I kept looking out the doors to see if there was anyone riding up, but no one came.

School was out and all the kids ran out as they usually did. I watched, as I usually did, Fairlight hug her children, but this time she did not walk with them. She sent John and the little ones on their way and approached me.

"Miss Christy. I wondered if there is anything you'd be needing?"

I shook my head, "No, Fairlight. Thank you. Would you like to have a lesson?"

She walked up the steps, "I don't reckon either of us will be in our right minds for a lesson."

She put her hand on my shoulder and guided me into the chapel. It was friendly, and for a moment I forgot the troubles of the day. "I've been workin' on a new quilt in my spare time. Sitting in my lookout place."

"That's wonderful, Fairlight. I'd love to see it when it's finished."

There was something about Fairlight that kept me from losing my mind. "Would you like me to make you some biscuits at the mission? Wouldn't be any trouble."

I shook my head and plastered a smile to my face. "No, thank you, Fairlight. I appreciate your kindness."

We were silent for a moment. I knew she was trying to keep the conversation light, but my spirit weighed it down.

Fairlight hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "Miss Christy, is the doctor any better?"

I felt the hot rush of tears form in my eyes and I could barely whisper, "There hasn't been any change. Miss Alice doesn't know how much the poison has spread. She has giving him the proper medication, treatment – all we can do is wait."

"And pray, Miss Christy."

I nodded. I had been doing that constantly, but all was silent.

"He'll be all right, Miss Christy, you wait and see," she smiled as I started to clear my desk, trying to keep my shaking hands preoccupied. "The entire Cove is prayin' real hard for the Doctor. I know the Lord will answer our prayers and heal him."

"I hope so. If anything happens to the Doctor MacNeill, I can't imagine what will happen to the people. That sounds terrible. The health of the good doctor is constantly in my thoughts, but I can't help but think of the people who need him so much." The tears escaped my eyes and stung my cheeks as I thought of how much I needed him too.

Fairlight pulled me into a tight embrace and just held me. I felt so silly. I was almost twenty. I was an adult. I had tried to remain strong, but I felt as small as Little Burl.

"T'ain't a sin to think like that, Miss Christy. I reckon a lot of us depend on the doctor a little too much. He's sacrificed so much for us that we forget he is just as human as all of us."

She was so right. Doctor MacNeill had been working so hard for these people, harder than any of us could ever know. He worked himself so hard that it had finally taken it's toll, it felt like.

Fairlight pulled back and looked me in the face with her bright blue eyes, "Keep a strong heart, Miss Christy. Keep praying. Prayer and faith can move mountains as Preacher says."

She took me back to the mission and we talked a while and prayed. She made me some biscuits that I didn't feel like eating and described her quilt. All the while, I stared out the window, looking for anyone riding up. Later that afternoon, Fairlight said her good bye and told me to keep praying.

Soon after, David appeared in the kitchen, "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just arrived. Still no change." He said.

I paced back and forth in the living area. "He can't die. He can't. His job is too great. He is needed so much here."

"It is not up to us to decide," he said quietly. "We've done everything there is we can do. It is in God's hands now."

"I have been praying hard and trusting and hoping, David, but why did God have to do this? I know MacNeill does not believe in God, but why did God have to do this?"

"God allows things to happen for a reason. Maybe he's using Neil as a way of testing us to hold onto our faith and hope in Him."

I bit my lip, to hold in my anger. There was some sense in what David said, but I was still too angry to try and reason is all out. "The doctor can't die."

"If I were you," he said calmly, "I would try to think this through; is it what is best for God's will that he be taken away, or is it best for Christy to want him to live." David put a hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eyes, then left the room.

That night, my mind raced with everything that Fairlight said and what David said.

I saddled my horse and rode as fast as I could to the cabin, trying to decipher every thought and feeling I had.

A light shined in the upper window. As I walked toward the cabin, everything around me as amplified and felt like it was moving in slow motion. The night was dark and there was no wind.

No wind.

I rushed inside to rid the beginning of that horrid dream from my mind.

I went up the stairs and stood in the doorway. Miss Alice never left his side.

The poison from the bite had not killed him, but how far it spread was a mystery and was weighing his life on the line.

"Miss Alice, why don't you get some rest. I'll watch him for a while," I walked into the room.

She sighed a weary sigh as she pulled back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. She slowly stood, "All right. Keep replacing the cloth and keep him covered. I've given him as much medicine as I dare."

I nodded as she left the room and took her place in the chair. I took his hand in mind, and leaned back in the chair. David's words were pressing hard against my mind. But weariness pressed harder on my eyes and body.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I awoke, the dim morning light was seeping into the room. I brushed my hair back away from my face, rubbed my eyes and looked down at the doctor. He was still unconscious. His skin still pale.

"Miss Huddleston, thee has a duty to perform at school. There is some bread and cheese downstairs for thee. It will do thee good to eat and teach the children." Miss Alice said coming into the room and examining the doctor. "Well, he isn't worse. But he is still unconscious."

I stood slowly, resting his hand gently back at his side, then left the room with one short glance back at the man lying still.

I couldn't eat the bread or cheese. I had no appetite. I had no desire to do anything. As much as I loved the children, all I wanted to do was stay at his side.

Why was God taking so long? Was He going to answer our prayers?

I could hardly teach class and the children couldn't pay attention.

"Teacher, ain't there nothing we can do?" Sam Houston asked me during their playtime.

"Pray. Pray hard, and I'm sure the Lord will answer your prayers."

"But isn't there nothing we can do for when he wakes up?" He asked again.

Several of the children had come in from outside and had joined behind Sam Houston.

"I could write a letter to the doctor." Creed Allen said.

"Yah, I could draw my fine arrow heads I found the other day," Sam Houston exclaimed. "I'd been wanting to show him."

I smiled, "He'd love that."

"I could draw him something," Becky chimed in.

Suddenly all the children had run inside at this new and exciting idea they had formed. I found myself handing out sheets of white paper to their eager hands and marveled as they, in their own way, told the doctor how much they loved him.

Dear Lord, answer their prayers, answer my prayers, heal Doctor MacNeill.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes : This is the last chapter! I made this like an episode from the television series so that is why it is not a very long story. I hope you all enjoyed this and stay tuned. I'll be writing another one here soon called On The Run! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4 Mending

After school, the children and I stayed a little after finishing their presents

It almost felt like routine. I watched the children leave, then I rushed over to the doctor's cabin.

There was Miss Alice reading her Bible silently and looking up from time to time.

"Miss Alice?"

"Christy. How was school today?"

"The children made presents for the doctor, when he wakes up," I then mumbled under my breath, "if he wakes up."

"Now, Christy, the Lord works in mysterious ways. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." She looked at me questionably; I think she was looking at my pouting expression.

I shook that expression from my face, I bet I looked like a spoiled child. "I'm wondering if he'll ever wake up. Everyone is praying so hard, why is God prolonging this?"

Miss Alice was silent, a little taken back by my attitude.

"I mean, isn't He thinking of what taking Doctor MacNeill away will do to the Cove -"

"Or Christy Huddleston? Christy, we have to have faith. That is our belief."

I felt my pouting expression reappear on my face.

"I'm beginning to wonder if your prayers for the doctor are other than for the interests of the doctor. Is it the best of the Lord's, or the best for Christy Huddleston? Quit wallowing in self-pity, Miss Huddleston. Look at thy heart, search it. Find out who your prayers are really for."

She left the room. Her words like a branding iron seared to my chest. I paced about the room, changing the cloth on his forehead at the necessary times. All the while, David's words and Miss Alice's words swarmed inside my head.

After a while of useless pacing, I sat down, pulling the chair close to the bed. I looked down at MacNeill. His color had not returned. The circles under his eyes were deep purple. His skin hot.

I took his hand in mine and held it tight. I brushed it against my cheek, remembering when he had done is occasionally in the past. His hands were coarse and rough, but I liked the way it felt against my cheek. I stroked his hair for a bit, replacing the cloth on his forehead with a new cool one.

It was then that I broke down and realized my true thoughts and feelings. I had been a little selfish. My feelings for Doctor MacNeill were clouding my faith, hope, and trust in God's will and plan.

With tears in my eyes, I sat on the floor next to the bed, holding his hand in mine. "Lord, you have gifted Doctor MacNeill with incredible knowledge. You have given him a love for these people that is hard to match. He has done so much good here, he has helped so many people here in many ways, he has helped me in many ways.

"I want to ask for forgiveness. For my feelings have been selfish and for that I apologize. I do doubt that Your plan is to take him away from us at this point in time. But, if You choose to do so, we will – I will keep my faith, hope, and trust in You. But, if You choose not to take him away, I ask You to stop the poison, take away his fever, and heal him. Thank you, Amen."

I looked down at the doctor's pale face. I brushed his cheek with my fingers lovingly then sat back in my chair, still holding his hand.

The next morning, I felt the sun's warmth and opened my eyes. It was exceptionally bright. I blinked in my surroundings and adjusted my eyes to the brighter room. I looked down at the bed.

My smile was so big.

MacNeill was staring up at me with a half smile. His eyes still looked weary, but he was awake.

"Good morning," was all I could get my voice to say.

He smiled a little bigger, closed his eyes, then opened them in a weary way, "Good morning."

I sat next to the bed on the floor, his hand in mine. I cleared my throat, "You were sick. You were bitten, we don't know what bit you, but it had us in a scare. For a while we thought we'd lose you." I squeezed his hand.

He moved his hand in mine up to my cheek and brushed it once then brought it back down to his side. I was so happy. The pink in his skin had returned and his fever had broken.

Miss Alice and David came into the room. I beamed a big smile at them, "He's awake! He's going to be all right!"

"Praise the Lord," Miss Alice said.

"He sure did answer our prayers. Everyone in the Cove was praying for you, Doc." David smiled.

MacNeill just smiled and closed his eyes and slipped away into a peaceful sleep.

The news of Doctor MacNeill's recovery traveled all over the Cove. The people all over Cutter Gap, Raven Gap, Low Gap and some from El Pano all brought gifts to show their appreciation for the doctor.

That afternoon, when MacNeill had awakened again, all the children came to the cabin and rushed up to his room. I had never seen MacNeill smile so big as the children climbed into the bed and showed them the presents they had made. The picture of Sam Houston's arrow heads, Becky's magnificent drawing of the mountains, Creed Allen's letter – the doctor could never have been any prouder.

That evening, I hung all of the presents the children had made around the doctor's room. "The children worked hard on their presents for you."

"I will treasure every single one."

I then fed him some broth, chicken broth. Surprisingly, the doctor was not his usual stubborn self and obeyed everything I told him. I sat back with the empty bowl with a smile. "I'm so glad you are well. Miss Alice says you are recovering nicely."

"So is Alice the only one with an opinion now?" he said slyly.

I smiled playfully, "The only one that matters." I looked down at the bowl in my lap, "Do you remember what happened? What bit you?"

He shook his head, "No. The only conclusion that I can come to is that some creature got into my boot. The last thing I remember was-" He stopped and lowered his head.

"What?"

He heaved a sigh, "I was rereading a letter I had received from Margarette's doctors. They say it isn't good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is that what was troubling you that afternoon along the riverbank?"

He nodded. "I had just read the letter. Margarette put her own letter in with theirs asking me to come to her. She is scared."

I was silent. I didn't want to pry. "Will you?" I asked quietly.

He thought for a long time. "That is what has been troubling me. I have mixed emotions about going and staying. I don't know what to do."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if it was right for me to say anything. I just patted his hand after a moment of silence, then stood with the bowl. "Well, you must get some much deserved rest. Maybe sleeping on it, you will come to a solution in the morning." I smiled lightly then started to leave the room.

"Christy?"

I turned back.

He looked like he was about to say something. I didn't know what, but there was something in his eyes that was trying to ask me something. He then blinked that something away and said, "Thank you, for all you've done."

I nodded, "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"I would have gone to Hell and back," he said so seriously it made me freeze.

My limbs then quickly melted the icy numbness and I smiled then left the room, "Good night, MacNeill."

The next day, school was stopped by the most wonderful sound heard in the last few days. "Hello! U-nited States Mail!"

The children all rushed out of the chapel and oohed and awed at the wagon load pulled by Mister Pentland's mule.

"David!" I joyfully called as David came rushing up from the mission. "David! It's here!"

"Miss Huddleston, I can't keep bringin' stuff like this over such trails, t'ain't right..." Ben Pentland muttered, but I didn't pay attention.

David and I pulled out all the textbooks and supplies for the mission with sheer excitement. The children helped carry the textbooks and Bibles into the chapel and others helped carry supplies, preserves and such to the mission.

As they finished unloading, I saw Miss Alice watching at a distance away. My mood became serious as I joined her.

"A true blessing, the Lord has given us. Two blessings in fact. That of our needs and the life of Doctor MacNeill."

"Miss Alice, you were right. I my feelings had grown selfish."

"I am sure, thy intentions were sincere in the beginning, but sometimes the heart speaks louder than the soul and can cloud our judgment and our faith. Thee are not entirely to blame, Miss Huddleston. I must confess, for a while, I was beginning to feel the same way." She smiled at me. "Neil has been blessed with the love of two women," she giggled. "I know the Lord has a plan for Neil. And I know that our love for him will bring him to the light."

She took my hands and we both smiled and we looked out as the sun set, painting the most beautiful picture of water colors I had ever seen. I knew that I would never take this place or the people for granted here at Cutter Gap. And I was especially glad that the Lord had brought me to this place and to these wonderful people; the children, their families, David, Miss Alice, and Neil MacNeill.

The End


End file.
